


Their Human

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampires, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're vampires and in a four way relationship, together by an uncontrollable situation of being each others' "mates". But one day they find Liam, or more like they smell him, and realize that he, too, is one of their mates. Some accept this better than others.</p><p>Zianourry Vampires</p><p>*on hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you smell that?” Louis asked, his nose flaring as he breathed in the incredible scent. It was intoxicating, to say the least, but that only made him more angry with himself. The scent was human, but unlike any human he’s ever smelled before. Being a vampire had it’s perks, but being this overwhelmed by a scent of a human’s blood was not okay. Not that he was against feeding from humans. He and Zayn only fed from humans. Niall only fed live on a good night, but he did that mostly because he wanted to support Harry and only feed from blood bags and animals if need be. 

So he wasn’t against feasting on humans, but he and the others had already fed tonight so it did anger him that he now felt extremely hungry again. He had felt full only moments ago, but now his mouth was watering.

Surprisingly, it is Harry who nods in confirmation. “Yes,” he said and his eyes had turned almost completely black and Louis knew that Harry only got like that when he was literally starved (which he had gotten to be before when they would run out of blood bags and would refuse to eat live). The curly haired and young looking vampire began moving towards where ever the scent was coming from, but Niall grabbed his arm.

“Jesus, Haz,” Niall muttered and Louis suspected that he was surprised at how forward Harry was being.

“I smell it too,” Zayn said softly and he had his eyebrow raised. 

“Is it…like…make your heart pound?” Harry mumbled weakly.

“No, because our hearts aren’t beating, but….I know what you mean,” Louis said. The scent that was invading his entire being wasn’t just of the sweet blood, but of everything that this human was emitting. 

“I don’t smell--” Niall began to say but then a breeze ran down the alley way where the group of vampires were standing and the Irishman’s eyes widened. “Fuck,” he hissed, his fangs poking his bottom lip.

Louis looked around the group--his boyfriends--his family--and saw that they all had their fangs out and their eyes were webbed in black, just like him. “I think we need to find this human,” he said with a small smirk before he led the group out of the alley way. It was an easy path to find the human they were all obsessing over. He could feel the tension in the air. They were all panting, taking in as much of the delicious scent as they could. Louis made sure to walk towards the park where he knew the human in question was at, because he knew if he ran, none of them would have been able to hold back on their animal instincts and attack the human. 

Luckily, they held back their instincts as they located the human in question. It was a boy, about the age they were when they were all turned (they had all been injured in a fire at a market in 1977 and a vampire had changed them all at once to save their lives. Their maker disappeared, but they’ve been together ever since, both as a family and in a relationship.). 

It was night time and raining, and though vampires loved with weather, he was curious as to why a human was out in it. The boy was just sitting on a bench, his shoulder’s hunched over and he looked like he was crying.

“I’ve never felt something like this before,” Niall whispered in his ear and Louis knew exactly what Niall was talking about, especially when Niall added, “With a human.”

Harry cleared his throat and said, “Please tell me you’re all feeling the same thing,” he begged, his dark eyes blinking against the rain.

Louis nodded because he knew exactly what they all were feeling. They’ve all felt it before after they were changed and they just knew that they were meant to be with each other. They were each other’s mates, it was an instinctive feeling deep inside them. But now they were all feeling that same thing towards this human. 

Louis looked to Zayn who looked pissed. “He’s a human,” he hissed. “It’s not the same,” he argued, but Louis knew he was just fighting the feeling.

“What do we do?” Harry asked desperately.

“I don’t know,” Louis admitted, trying not to breathe. Because as much as he ached to confront the boy, he didn’t know if he wanted to be with him (like he felt towards the others) or just drain him dry.

“I have to feed off him, Lou, or I think I’m going to combust,” Niall growled and this time Harry gripped his arm to hold him back.

“I agree. I’ve never felt the need to feed on someone so strong before,” Louis gulped. That idea scared him. They couldn’t even see the human’s face, but he could see the back of his neck and it was perfect.

“Let’s just take him,” Zayn suggested.

“He’s not just there for us to take---” Harry began to protest.

“Yes he is,” Niall panted desperately. “We’ve killed before, Harry,” he said and Harry flinched because he knew he had only killed a few humans on accident in the beginning of their time together, and it had been the worst time for Harry.

“As much as I’m normally against being so cruel to humans, I have to agree,” Louis piped in and Harry’s eyes widened. Louis continued, “Harry, you feel that too, right?” He placed his hand on the younger’s chest. “It’s a familiar ache that we all only briefly felt before we committed to each other. Imagine if you decided to stay away from us.”

Harry made a pathetic whimper at the thought.

“Exactly,” Zayn continued. “I can’t fight this anymore. I have to have him,” he said, licking his fangs.

“No,” Harry protested, but Louis knew he wasn’t saying no to the entire thing.

“We have to be smart about this,” Louis said carefully. “We will take him with us, yes, but we can’t all feed off of him at once. We will kill him if we all feed off him and that hurts me just thinking about,” he visibly shook.

“I think Louis, you should approach him first,” Niall said, seemingly reasonable. “You have the most control.”

Zayn didn’t seem pleased by this. “I have control too,” he barked. 

“Fine, you both can go but if we all approach him he might freak out,” Niall said.

Harry pointed to Louis’s eyes and mouth. “Any chance those are going to go away?”

Louis shook his head. “No,” he said. 

“If he freaks out, we’ll take him forcefully. If he really is supposed to be our mate, then he’ll feel the same towards us, right?” Niall suggested. “Eventually?”

“Jesus,” Harry jammed his fist in his mouth and they all turned to see the boy moving away from the bench and walking towards them. They were hidden to they doubted the boy could see them.

“I have to get out of here,” Harry groaned. “Get him and bring him home immediately,” he commanded and grabbed Niall’s arm before dashing home.

-

“Seriously, Zayn?!” Harry was fuming. “I asked you to bring him home, not knock him out!”

The boy, Liam, was laying on the floor of their large shared penthouse flat. He had a bruise forming on his forehead from where, apparently, Zayn was forced to punch him to knock him unconscious.

“He wasn’t coming willingly,” Zayn shrugged.

Harry turned to Louis, the more reasonable of the two. “Explain?”

Louis sat down on the couch, the unconscious human at his feet. “I approached him first and he kind of awkwardly tried to avoid talking to me and he tried getting away until Zayn came up. That’s when he saw Zayn’s eyes and he freaked out and tried to run.”

“So I punched him,” Zayn finished.

Niall rolled his eyes and Harry crossed his arms.

“It was either that or bite him! Because, god, his blood smells even better this close,” Zayn knelt down towards the boy but Louis shoved him away before kneeling beside Liam.

“His wallet says his name is Liam Payne,” Louis explained as he pushed Liam’s soaking hair from his forehead. “He’s nineteen and lives in this town, but there was no credit cards or school things or anything about a job. Only cash and a card to the subway.”

“When can we feed off of him?” Niall asked immediately.

“Have patience, Ni,” Harry said, even though he was also having trouble controlling his thirst. He had no idea how Louis was able to be that close to the boy--Liam--right now. “We should clean him up, he’s soaked,” he suggested.

Louis nodded in agreement but then frowned. “Is it appropriate to change his clothes while he’s unconscious?”

Zayn scoffed and shoved Louis away before ripping Liam’s shirt right off his body. “He’s a fucking human, Louis. He’s nothing but a meal to us.”

“That’s not true,” Louis protested, but he couldn’t remove his eyes from trailing up the human’s pale and shivering body. “He’s our mate.”

Surprisingly, it’s Niall who objects to this. “No, he’s not. Mates are between vampires. He’s a human.”

“But Ni--” Harry began.

“He’s nothing more than a pet,” Zayn sided with Niall. He then began to unbuckle Liam’s pants. 

“We were once human too,” Louis said with a frown before standing up and moving to stand beside Harry, turning his head away from where Niall was now helping Zayn strip Liam of all his clothing.

“Shut up, Louis,” Zayn muttered. 

“We’re just trying to get him warm,” Niall added. “Go run a bath?” he asked.

Harry nodded and hurried up the stairs to the main bathroom. He began running warm water in it. He knew that this human was more than just a pet, because he knew what it was like to find a mate. He also knew Niall and Zayn knew Liam was their mate too, but they just weren’t going to accept that yet. 

Louis came up behind him and added a little bit of bubble bath into the large tub. Moments after the tub was filled, Niall and Zayn appeared, carrying a still unconscious and naked Liam with them.

They gently lowered him into the bath and Harry moved around to the other side of the tub to help Niall support the boy’s head above the water.

“Louis, I know you’re leader and all, but one of us needs to feed off him soon,” Niall explained.

Louis nodded. “I know. We just have to do it in a fair way. Both to us, and to Liam.”

“We can flip a coin or play rock paper scissors or something,” Zayn suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed. He slipped his hand into the water and laid it on Liam’s chest. “He’s warming up.”

“You can’t deny it, you know,” Harry spoke softly, running his hand through Liam’s hair. “You don’t even know him but you care about him,” he said to Zayn, who had been the most hostile to Liam as yet.

Zayn glared and removed his hand. “A pet,” he muttered before briskly leaving the bathroom.

Liam then began to stir and his limbs moved aimlessly through the water. When his eyes opened, Harry and Niall released his head when he sat up. The boy groaned and put his hand to his forehead, his eyes closing again.

None of the vampires spoke, too afraid to spook the boy. But when Liam opened his eyes again and saw Louis’s dark eyes and fangs, he was just as equally terrified as he must have been in the park. He jumped, the water sending small waves against the edge of the tub.

“Relax,” Louis spoke calmly, reaching out to the boy but Liam only shuttered and coward to the edge of the tub, but he accidentally bumped into Niall, who was grinning.

Liam yelled out and twisted in the water again. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Niall cooed and Liam paled even further. He had positioned himself to the farthest corner of the tub away from the three vampires.

“What do you want with me?” Liam demanded.

Harry looked at Louis because he was their leader and knew how to comfort anyone.

Louis took a deep and unnecessary breath. “I’m going to explain everything to you, Liam, but how about we get you out of the tub first, yea babe?”

Harry’s heart fluttered when Louis called Liam babe. But then Louis reached out and grabbed Liam’s arms, who thrashed and tried to fight him.

“Let me go!” Liam cried out and Harry winced because he didn’t like seeing Liam so scared.

“Just relax, you’ll be okay!” Louis wasn’t using all his strength against Liam, Harry could tell.

He was about to step in, but suddenly Zayn was there. He yanked Liam from Louis’s grip and had his hand around Liam’s throat before he was shoving his head under the water. Liam’s arms and legs thrashed and bubbles burst through the surface from where Liam let out all his air in attempt to free himself.

Harry jumped into action and yanked at Zayn’s arm. “Let him up!”

Zayn glared at Harry and held Liam under the water for a few more long seconds before yanking him up.

Liam coughed and sputtered up bath water, his hands clutching at Zayn’s which were still gripping his throat. 

Zayn yanked him forward and stared into Liam’s eyes. “You need to learn your place here, okay? Respect us, and we’ll respect you, okay?” Zayn smirked. “Or at least we’ll make life tolerable.”

Liam couldn’t seem to talk properly because he was still coughing, but he nodded, his brown eyes refilling with tears.

Zayn released Liam’s throat and Niall caught the human before he could completely collapse back into the water.

Zayn left the room again and Harry helped Niall lift Liam out of the tub.

Louis disappeared and reappeared in a flash, holding track bottoms and a t-shirt that he was sure belonged to Zayn, but no one said anything about hat fact. “Let’s get you changed, yea?”

Liam had curled up on himself on the floor, coughing and crying into his knees.

Harry rubbed Liam’s back. “Just calm down, Li,” he said but the human simply couldn’t. He was hysterical.

He looked up at Louis, wanting nothing more for Liam to calm down and not be so afraid of them, but Zayn had ruined that from happening any time soon.

“Let’s just get him to bed,” Louis said and lifted Liam up into his arms. Liam didn’t protest this time, but he didn’t cling to Louis like Harry or Niall was known to do when being carried by the eldest.

Niall disappeared then, claiming to go find Zayn and calm him down, while Harry and Louis dressed Liam.

After Liam was dressed, they laid him down on their giant bed they shared and cuddled him in. Liam was still crying, but not sobbing as much. 

“Just try and sleep, babe,” Louis whispered. “When you wake up we’ll discuss what’s going to happen,” he said and kissed Liam’s temple.

Liam’s sob caught in his throat and he whimpered, “Are you going to kill me?”


	2. Chapter 2

No,” Niall glared at Zayn because he was beyond pissed at what he just suggested. “We are not killing Liam.”

“It would solve everything,” Zayn argued. “This makes me sick, Niall! Feeling these things towards a worthless human!” he yelled.

Niall sighed softly. “I feel uncomfortable about it too, but Louis and Harry seem to value him as much as they value us,” he explained. 

Zayn didn't look convinced. “We can each have a taste until he’s dry. We will all be satisfied once we’ve had a taste and then we don’t have to worry about it anymore,” he promoted.

“No.” 

This time is was Louis’s voice saying "No" as he came rushing down the stairs, Harry directly behind him.

“If we kill him, then none of us survive, okay?” Harry snapped at Zayn, who just glared in response.

“You really think he’s our mate, don’t you?” Niall asked. He didn’t want to believe it, but he was having a difficult time denying it. He could feel it in every inch of his bones.

Harry nodded. “I do.”

Louis nodded as well.

“Then it’s settled. We’re not killing him,” Harry stated. 

“Well I don’t know about you,” Niall stated, clinking is bottom row of teeth against his fangs. “I am going to freak out and slaughter an entire town if I don’t feed soon,” he exclaimed. His teeth were now painfully throbbing from not having fed from Liam.

Thankfully, all the boys agreed that they needed to feed soon. 

“We all can’t feed off of him at once,” Louis said. “But we could all get away with a taste,” he said but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. 

“No, if we all have a taste without being able to get a proper drink, there’s no guarantee that together we won’t accidentally drain him,” Niall argued.

“Which wouldn’t be a problem…” Zayn added but everyone decided to ignore him.

“How about one of us feeds tonight, the others can go out hunting again?” Harry suggested. “I-I don’t want to feed off of him yet,” he added quietly. 

Niall moved to Harry and hugged him to his side. He knew how much this must be hurting Harry because he never fed live, but now his only instincts were to feed from Liam.

“I think Niall should feed from Liam tonight,” Louis piped in.

“How is that fair?” Zayn growled.

“If you feed from him, you’ll kill him,” Harry snapped at Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Fuck you all,” he hissed before disappearing out the front door.

Niall’s head dropped slightly. He didn’t like everyone fighting and being so tense. He was pissed at this human for doing this to his family and a part of him wanted to drain the boy dry to solve their problems. 

“Harry, will you go after him? Make sure he doesn’t slaughter everyone in London?” Louis asked. “I’ll stay here with Niall and make sure Liam is okay. Bring me back some blood bags?”

Harry nodded before disappearing after Zayn.

“You sure you’ll be able to stay?” Niall asked Louis as they slowly ascended the stairs.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I have the best control out of all of us,” he shrugged. “Just as long as Harry comes back with something for me to drink,” he added as they approached the bedroom door. “Liam?’ he called as he pushed open the door.

Niall ducked just in time to avoid the iron fire poker that was swung towards his face. Louis, on the other hand, took the metal straight to the face. Even though he was a vampire and a blow from a human shouldn’t have done much harm, the unexpected hit caused him to momentarily go parallel to the ground before he fell.

“Fuck!” Niall shouted and looked at Liam, who was raising the poker, ready to swing it down again. But Niall was quicker and his first shot out, using his vampire strength to hit Liam away.

Liam’s body took flight across the room and he crashed into the wall, denting it, before collapsing to the floor. The fire poker tumbled from his hands and he groaned, but didn’t move to get up.

With Liam temporarily out of commission, Niall knelt down beside Louis. “Lou? You okay?” he asked.

Louis blinked up at Niall as if his eyes were rolling around in his head. “Ya, I’m good,” he said and stood up. His hand went to the cut on his face, but Niall watched it seal itself back up instantly. “Is Liam okay?” Louis asked, already pushing past Niall to go to the human’s side.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you,” Niall growled at Liam as he moved to stand behind Louis.

Liam managed to push himself up and scramble to his feet. He didn’t say anything but he was glaring between the two vampires.

“I told you,” Louis said, his tone a lot more gentle than Niall’s, but still stern, “We’re not going to kill you.”

Liam’s chest was heaving and his face was beat red. “You’re monsters. There’s no reason for you to keep me alive,” he said, sounding defeated as his eyes once again grew moist.

Niall sighed and watched as Louis reached out and took a hold of Liam’s wrist. “C’mere,” Louis said and tugged Liam back to the bed. 

Liam went willingly though it was probably more from the fact that he was scared.

“I can’t enforce this enough,” Louis began, sitting cross-legged on the bed while Liam sat on the edge, his feet touching the floor like he was ready to bolt at any second. “We have no intention to kill you.”

“No intention,” Liam mimicked.

Louis sighed and looked back at Niall for help.

Niall bit his lip before moving to sit beside Louis. “Look, Liam,” he said, biting his lip but then realizing his fangs were still out. He smirked. “My name is Niall,” he said, realizing that Liam wasn’t surrounded by people with a curse of vampirism. He was surrounded by nameless monsters with scary faces.

Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall before looking at Liam, who was also looking at Niall with a confused expression.

“I died in the year 1977 in a huge fire at community hall. Before that I was working at a factory making cars,” Niall explained. “I had a family. A mum, dad, and older brother. I remember the heat from the fire burning my leg up, but the next thing I knew, I was in a field with three other guys,” he shrugged. “We were all saved, but cursed to be like this,” he gestured to his fangs. 

Liam still looked confused, but Niall noticed that his shoulders didn’t look as tensed up.

“I’m Louis,” Louis chirped in with his overly enthusiastic voice. “I was working as a fire fighter when the fire happened. Got stuck inside,” he shrugged and held out his hand towards Liam, who didn’t take it. Louis awkwardly took his hand back before pulling his knees up to his chest. “I had four sisters. Adorable little things,” he smiled. “Your turn.”

Liam looked unsure but eventually he said, “My only family members died in a fire three months ago,” he said softly. 

“Fire is a terrible thing,” Niall said, though he wondered if it was a coincidence that fire led Liam to them.

“Is that why you were crying in the park?” Louis asked bluntly.

Liam nodded. “I don’t have anything left. No home, no job, no family. Nothing,” he admitted.

Louis comfortingly put his hand on Liam’s knee and surprisingly, Liam didn’t pull away.

Liam looked away, embarrassed. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and picked at the dry skin with his teeth. The human’s lip pried apart and the crack filled with red blood.

Niall hissed and jammed his fist into his mouth. The scent was even worse when it was exposed. He looked over to Louis wanting to ask, “What do I do?” but Louis was just staring at Liam’s lips.

Louis licked his own lips and fangs before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Liam’s.

Liam initially pulled back, but then Louis’s hand was on the boy’s neck, making him stay. Niall’s mouth watered as Louis licked against Liam’s lips, taking in the small amount of blood there. Then Louis tongue slipped into Liam’s mouth and the human began to return the kiss. 

“Lou…” Niall whimpered once he finally removed his fist from his mouth.

Louis snapped out of it and he pulled away from Liam. “Woah,” he stated, blinking between Liam and Niall.

“That was….” Liam trailed off, panting and looking even more confused and nervous now.

“Magnificent,” Louis breathed with a happy smile.

“What was that?” Liam asked, his voice catching in his throat while his hand moved to lay over his strongly beating heart. 

“You felt that too, didn’t you? See you’re not just a meal to us, Liam,” Louis said, still smiling. “You’re our mate. All four of us are mates to one another, but you’re also apart of our group,” he said. “What you felt is what it feels like to be with one of your mates.”

Liam shook his head. “But what if I don’t want to be your mate?”

“You didn’t get here by your own choice,” Niall said suggestively and he saw the chill run over Liam’s body.

“You do realize that this is kidnapping,” Liam began.

“Like you said, you have nothing left. Who’s going to miss you?” Niall asked.

“What he means,” Louis said, glaring at Niall, “Is that you now have somewhere where you belong,” he said, still unable to stop smiling. Niall knew Louis was over the moon from tasting Liam’s blood, and Niall was extremely jealous.

“And if I don’t want to stay?” Liam asked, looking as though he didn’t really want to know the answer.

Niall was about to say ‘You don’t have a choice‘, but Louis beat him to it and instead said, “It’ll be hard for you to stay away. Even if you left,,” leaving out the part of ‘not that you would be allowed‘, “you’d find your way back. It’ll hurt you if you stayed away, trust me. It’s all apart of the mate thing.”

Liam pursed his lips in thought. “Where are the other two? The one with the dark hair…” he said nervously.

“Harry and Zayn,” Niall said. “Harry with curly hair, Zayn with dark hair.”

“I don’t like Zayn,” Liam said, pulling his legs onto the bed with him.

“He’s a right jerk,” Louis said with a shrug.

“He’s just upset,” Niall said, glaring at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes. “He’s an ass, but we love him. He’ll warm up to you.”

“He doesn’t like me?” Liam asked.

“He doesn’t like the fact that you’re a human and that you’re one of our mates,” Louis corrected.

“I don’t particularly like that fact either,” Niall confessed. “But we can’t really change that, can we?”

The room was silent for a few long moments before Liam asked, “What happens now?”

Louis glanced over at Niall before saying, “Now, Niall is going to feed off you.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “What? No,” he said and began to move across the bed in fear.

Niall reached out and yanked him back. “Relax, it’ll hurt worse if you struggle,” he said, gripping the boy’s upper arms. Niall pinned Liam down on the bed, looming over him.

“You said I was your mate,” Liam’s voice shook. “Don’t hurt me,” he begged.

Louis moved on the bed and ran his fingers through Liam’s hair. “It’ll hurt, yes, but afterwards we’ll let you sleep and you’ll feel better by morning,” he promised. 

Niall licked at his fangs and Louis tilted Liam’s head to the side. He ignored the pang in his chest when Liam continued to plead for him not to do it, and plunged his fangs deep into Liam’s neck.

The human thrashed beneath him, crying out, but Niall was too overwhelmed by the taste of Liam’s blood to care. The feeling that surged through his body reminded him of when he fed off the other boys during sex. It was exhilarating and he sucked greedily at the delicious blood flowing from Liam’s throat. 

Eventually, Liam’s voice faded out as his struggles grew weaker beneath him.

“Ni, his heart beat is slowing,” Louis’s voice sounded distant, even though he knew he was right beside him. 

Like a light switch, he suddenly could not physically drink anymore. He felt full, yes, but there was something else willing him to stop. He pulled his fangs from Liam’s neck and then looked down at the human.

Liam’s eyes were fluttering, attempting to stay conscious, but he was quickly loosing the battle.

Louis leant over Liam and kissed his forehead. “Sleep now, babe,” he whispered and Liam gave in, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Niall got up off the bed as Louis moved Liam to tuck him under the covers. “I didn’t take too much, did I?” he asked, confused at why he was suddenly so worried about the boy. He wasn’t dead, so why did he care if Liam was suffering? Mate or not, he was just a human…right?

Louis shook his head, using a wet cloth to wipe up the blood on Liam’s neck. “No. He’s okay,” he assured. “Should be ready for another round in two days,” he said.

Niall gulped and then noticed his fangs were tucked away into his gums again. “Finally,” he sighed.

Louis looked over at him and smiled. “After we’ve all fed, I think it’ll be easier to get Liam to be comfortable with us,” he said.

“I hope,” he said.

“Change of heart? I thought you were on Zayn’s side. Just a human?” Louis mocked.

Niall shrugged half heartedly. “You tasted his blood. I drank it. It was amazing,” he said. “He really is one of us,” he confessed and Louis bounced up from the bed, rushing to Niall’s side and hugging him. 

“Told you!” Louis cheered.

Niall rolled his eyes and shoved Louis off. “What ever. Still not exactly pleased. And Zayn is going to take more convincing.”

“We can have him feed next? Then Liam’s blood will convince him,” Louis suggested.

“Maybe. But Harry is going to be hard too. He’s battling himself right now. I don’t want that going on too long. He’ll be scared out his mind to feed off of Liam. It wasn’t hard to stop for some reason, but it might be hard for him to start if Liam keeps protesting like he did,” Niall said.

“Did that tug on your heart strings too?” Louis asked, his tone turning serious.

Niall hesitantly nodded. “It was two instincts battling each other inside of me. To drink him dry and to not hurt him.”

“I think that’s going to be a worse battle for Harry,” Louis admitted.

“We’ll get through it,” Niall said encouragingly. “C’mon, the other two are home.”

“Good, I’m starving. Though I feel no blood is going to taste as good as Liam’s bloody lips,” Louis said, skipping hurriedly down the stairs.

“Nothing is going to be as great as Liam, trust me,” Niall smirked.

“How’d it go?” Harry asked once they were down stairs.

Louis immediately took the blood bag from Harry and tore it open.

“Good. Liam is resting now. Should be good in a couple of days,” Niall said, sitting down beside Zayn who was still sulking.

“How was it?” Zayn asked bitterly.

“Amazing. Once you feed you’ll realize that he’s our mate,” Niall said.

Zayn grumbled something inaudible and crossed his arms.

~

Louis and Harry chugged out on enough blood bags to make their fangs disperse but their eyes remained black.

“So who’s going to feed next?” Zayn asked a few hours later. The four were all sprawled out in the living room. 

Louis had checked on Liam about an hour ago and woke him to give him some food and water. The boy was barely with it due to the blood loss, but Louis got some water in him before he went unconscious again.

“Zayn or Harry,” Louis said. “I had a taste, but I think I can wait.” 

“Rock paper scissors?” Niall suggested.

Zayn seemed extremely pissed by this decision being made by a stupid game, especially after he lost. “Fucking dumb,” he muttered.

“Go kill another hooker and you’ll be fine,” Louis snapped, tired of Zayn’s attitude.

Zayn’s face grew angry but instead of retaliating with his normally harsh words, he stormed past them and up the stairs.

Harry and Niall didn’t seem bothered by this, but Louis waited only a few moments before he followed after Zayn.

“Zayn? Hey, I’m sorry,” Louis called, thinking he went to his art room, but he found it empty. “Liam,” he gasped in realization and dashed to the main bed room.

When he shoved open the door he saw Zayn clutching onto Liam’s unconscious form. ”Zayn, don’t!” he yelled, but then Zayn bit into the boy and began to drain Liam of the last pints of blood that was keeping him alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn knew what he was doing. He was killing Liam. He was--at least his plans were--to drain the boy dry to the bone, successfully satisfying two of his needs: the need to feed from Liam and the need to get this human out of his life. 

But almost the instant after his blood poured into Zayn’s mouth, something made him stop. Call it an involuntarily reaction, or an instinct, but something forced Zayn’s fangs from Liam’s neck, making him cease in drinking. His head tilted back and the blood that he managed to remove from Liam’s veins poured down his throat. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. The blood was the perfect blend of bitter and sweet, exactly what Zayn loved. But when Zayn looked down at the boy in his arms, his couldn’t force himself to drink anymore.

“Put him down,” Louis demanded, suddenly much closer than he had been when he was yelling, “Zayn, don’t!” only moments before. 

Zayn stood from the bed, dropping the unconscious human onto it in an uncaring matter. Then he moved across the room, distancing himself from where Louis was hunched over Liam, checking his vitals to make sure he was still alive.

“I-I,” Zayn stuttered, unable to explain what just happened. He wanted to kill Liam. He still did. But something was making him stop from doing just that. 

“Couldn’t do it, right?” Louis snapped, wiping the dropped blood on Liam’s neck.

Zayn glared at that. He never spilled blood. He had been unfocussed and sloppy. His nose flared. “I want him gone,” he ordered. 

“No you don’t Zayn,” Louis protested, not looking up from where he was repositioning Liam back under the covers.

“You don’t know what the hell I want,” Zayn snapped.

Louis stood up then and went to stand directly in front of Zayn, who was still cowardly, though somehow confidently, standing in the corner. 

“I know exactly what you want, Zayn,” Louis said in a soft tone and Zayn’s expression softened. “You wanted to kill him, I know that. But you couldn’t, could you?”

Stubbornly, Zayn shook his head no. “No, I couldn’t kill him.”

“Because he’s our mate. You physically cannot kill your own mate,” Louis reminded him and then added, “Remember when we all thought we took a little too much blood from Niall that one time? None of us realized until Harry said something physically snapped in him to make him stop feeding.”

Zayn eyes burned and glazed over from the memory. “It can’t be the same---”

“It is,” Louis said and then put his hands on Zayn’s arms. 

“This is so hard,” Zayn whispered. “My instincts are fighting each other.”

Louis then pulled Zayn into a hug, letting the younger vampire tremble in his arms. “You don’t have to accept Liam right away. But stop hating him. He didn’t chose this, just like you didn’t. It’s not his fault that he’s human,” he added with a small chuckle. “And maybe one day soon we can change him.”

Zayn stiffened. “But Harry is against turning humans for any reason.”

“I know,” Louis sighed and pulled out of the hug to look him in the eye. “But I feel our instincts will kick in soon enough to protect him from old age,” he stated logically. “How can we love Liam forever if he isn’t around forever?”

“Love?” Zayn blanched. “There’s a difference between being mates and loving him.”

“Do you not love us?” Louis asked, his frown deep.

“Of course I do!” Zayn spat and Louis rolled his eyes.

“In time Zayn, it’ll all work out. Just for now, stay away from Liam? At least until he’s up for another feeding. If you’re good, I’ll let you watch Harry feed. I know how much that turns you on,” Louis winked and led Zayn out of the bedroom, leaving Liam to rest. 

“I’m going to rest in the spare room,” Zayn said and Louis watched the stressed vampire disappear down the hall. Louis didn’t even know why they had a spare room. Vampires could sleep, but they didn’t need to. 

Deciding to let both Zayn and Liam get their rest, Louis slipped down stairs to Niall and Harry with no intention of telling them what Zayn tried to do. 

~

When Zayn came down stairs the next morning, he saw Niall holding Harry to his chest. With a better view from the bottom of the stairs, he could see that Harry was shaking.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn demanded, briskly walking over to the couch and sitting on the other side of Harry.

Harry turned away from Zayn and hid his face further into Niall’s chest.

“Is this because of what I did yesterday?” Zayn asked, his eyes widening sympathetically, not realizing they didn’t know that he had tried to kill Liam.

He was about to explain how sorry he was, but then Niall shook his head.

“No. He’s just scared about feeding off of Liam tomorrow,” Niall said, holding Harry tight.

Zayn’s shoulders fell and his expression softened. “Haz, it’s really not that bad,” he began but Harry’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Zayn. “And you’re not going to kill him.”

“How do you know that?” Harry sat up, slipping from Niall’s grip. “I haven’t fed live in years. How do you know that I won’t completely lose control and kill him?!”

Zayn flinched from Harry’s tone because Harry never freaked out. But Zayn didn’t back down. “Because I already tried to kill him!”

Harry and Niall both froze, staring at Zayn, stunned.

Zayn took a deep and unnecessary breath before saying, “I didn’t like him--I mean Liam. I didn’t like what he was doing to us. I mean just look at yourself, Harry! He’s tearing us apart. We’re fighting and stressing out. All because of a good meal. There was no point. I had to get rid of him.”

Harry gulped and looked down, looking almost guilty.

“I checked on Liam this morning,” Niall spoke quietly. “He’s not dead…”

“I know. Trust me, if it were physically possible to kill him, he’d be dead.” Zayn rolled his eyes. He reached out and took Harry’s hand. “Louis says it’s a mating thing. Like what you felt when we almost fed too much from Niall? You remember, Harry?” he asked, squeezing his hand.

Harry’s eyes glistened with curiosity and hope. “It’s the same?”

Zayn nodded. “I felt it only moments after I began to drink from Liam. You hadn’t wanted to kill Niall when you felt it, but I had every intention to drain Liam,” he paused and looked at the horrified looks on his lovers’ faces. “But my body forced me to stop.”

“Do you realize what that would have done to us if you had succeeded?” Niall spat, anger pursing through his pores.

Zayn hung his head, shamefully. “I didn’t realize--”

“Realize what?!” Niall roared, standing up. “That Liam is our mate? We told you! Many times over that he’s one of us. But you’re too bone headed to listen! Killing him would have been just like killing Harry or Louis.”

Zayn closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were in his eyes. He’s never felt so guilty before.

“God Zayn you’re so stupid! We all try to live like normal but then you pull this! Liam has a right to be afraid of you,” he growled and Zayn finally opened his eyes to see Niall growl, “You’re a monster.”

Harry gasped and looked up at Niall is shock. Zayn, too, was stunned into silence. But then Zayn was moving too quickly out the door to see Niall’s face crumble in regret.

“Why’d you say that?!” Harry demanded of Niall once Zayn rushed out.

“What’s going on?” Louis rushed down the stairs. “You’re scaring Liam.”

“Niall called Zayn a monster,” Harry confessed without hesitation.

Louis’s eyes widened at Niall. “Why?”

Niall bit his lip, resisting both the urge to cry and to snarl. “He tried to kill Liam, Lou.”

“I know,” Louis said quietly but instead of yelling at Niall, he tugged on both Niall and Harry’s wrists and led them back to the couch. “I followed him upstairs last night. I would have yanked him off of Liam before he could finish but he stopped himself.”

“Because of the mate thing?” Harry asked, his eyes moist.

Louis nodded.

“Still doesn’t excuse him for what he tried to do,” Niall said.

“I know it doesn’t Ni, but you were ready to just pass Liam off as another meal too, remember?”

“But that was before I fed from him.”

“Exactly. Zayn hasn’t fed yet. He doesn’t fully understand.” Louis reminded him.

“But he tasted Liam’s blood. He felt the mate thing stop him from killing Liam. And he is still against him,” Niall argued.

“Zayn never said he still wanted to kill Liam,” Harry protested.

Niall took a deep breath, taking in the words of his two lovers. He knew he had went too far calling Zayn a monster. Though Harry hated what they were, Niall and the other two embraced it the best they could. They fed live, yes, but tried their hardest to never kill their prey. They all hated when humans referred to them as monsters. They were once human too. 

“I’ll go after him,” Niall said, standing up. “I’ll bring him home,” he promised and then ran out of the house.

~

Liam was still too weak to move. Even if he had the strength, he doubted he would try and leave. Sure, he was scared out of his mind being trapped in a room with vampires luring about, but Louis genuinely believed that he belonged there. Liam wasn’t afraid of Louis. He was the one that always brought him food and asked him if he was okay. Niall still scared him. Liam kept having flashbacks of Niall’s fangs digging into his neck. Louis told him that Harry was going to feed from him tomorrow. Liam wasn’t ready for that. He never really talked to Harry like he had with Louis and Niall. He was the most terrifying of the group besides Zayn.

Thinking of the dark haired vampire made Liam’s body shiver. Though he wasn’t completely conscious when Zayn attacked him last night, he still remembered feeling Zayn’s teeth in his neck. He remembered trying to fight him off but his body had been to weak to even open his eyes, let alone shove a vampire off. He had sworn he was going to die then. The next thing he remembered was waking up in Louis’s arms the next morning, the tan vampire telling him he was okay and Zayn hadn’t been able to take too much.

Liam wasn’t sure if his definition of the word “Okay” was the same as Louis’s. 

Liam turned his head to the side when the door opened and Louis walked in, his signature comforting smile on his face. “Hey babe,” he said and Liam almost smiled.

Almost.

He especially remembered not to smile when Harry walked in behind Louis.

Liam tensed and his limbs began to fail at lifting himself from the mattress.

“Calm down, Li, he’s not here to feed,” Louis said rushing over and pushing Liam back into the bed.

Liam visibly relaxed but he still gulped, his eyes staring at Harry. The boy was tall and broad, his eyes dark with mystery. This description terrified Liam. He was the perfect definition of a vampire to Liam.

“Then what is he doing here?” Liam asked, hating how shaky his voice was.

Louis didn’t reply, but instead looked at Harry.

Taking a good look at the boy, Liam finally noticed how nervous Harry appeared. He wasn’t quite looking Liam in the eye and his hands fidgeted at his sides.

“Um, hi Liam. I’m Harry,” he said, still not quite looking at the boy.

“Go sit down, you tard,” Louis said and shoved Harry forward. Both Harry and Liam gasped at the movement but Harry swiftly composed himself and sat down on the bed beside Liam.

Finally, he looked Liam in the eye. “I’m sorry that you’re in this position,” he told Liam.

Liam couldn’t look away from Harry’s eyes. While they were still dark, he realized that they were a rich green and quite beautiful. “It’s not so bad,” Liam admitted, not even realizing that Louis had left them alone.

Harry smirked at this and tilted his head to the side slightly. “Oh really? We basically kidnapped you and now we’re feeding from you without your permission.”

Liam chewed on his lip, being extra careful not to draw blood this time. “Apparently I’m supposed to be here,” Liam said. 

“Right,” Harry whispered, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the comforter covering Liam’s body. “Have you felt anything on your part? With the mate thing?” he asked, curiously.

“I felt something when Louis kissed me,” Liam confessed.

Harry perked up and looked at Liam’s face again. “He kissed you?” He didn’t seem mad, just curious still.

“Yeah. A-apparently I had made my lips bleed and--”

Liam was unable to finish because Harry’s lips were suddenly on his. His kiss was different than Louis’s had been. With Louis, Liam had immediately felt Louis’s tongue licking and lapping at his mouth. But with Harry’s kiss, Liam could feel every crease and curve of Harry’s lips against his own. The vampire’s lips formed perfectly with his own and Liam found himself returning the kiss. Liam could feel Harry’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks before they remained down. There was a moan from Harry and Liam parted his lips, giving Harry permission to do the same. Then their mouths were hot against each others and Liam felt Harry’s hand curl into his hair. 

Pretty soon, Liam was panting under Harry’s large form and Harry pulled away instantly. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking embarrassed.

Liam shook his head quickly but was breathing too hard to form words.

“I didn’t mean to… I just…” Harry, too, was at a lost of what to say.

Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth, wanting to savor the taste of Harry’s mouth. 

“Wait…” Harry said, a smile creeping on his face. “You kissed me back,” he noted.

Liam nodded and gently returned the smile. “I did,” he said, his heart rate slowing down again. “Like I said, it’s not so bad here.”

“But you’re still afraid,” Harry pointed out, but then added, “I can feel it on you, your fear.”

Liam swallowed and nodded. “I don’t like being fed on,” he admitted. “Last night was the scariest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized. 

“Louis says I’ll get used to it. But I don’t see how.”

Harry scooted further onto the bed, getting more comfortable. “The first couple times hurt. Even as a vampire it hurts, trust me. But eventually the pain disperse into something different,” he grinned. “Magical.”

“You can feed off of other vampires?” Liam asked, confused.

“Yes, but we don’t get any nutrition from it. It can ease off hunger if we’re unable to find a blood bank,” Harry informed him. “After the pain went away from it, we started doing it…. Well,” he blushed. “For pleasure.”

Liam’s eyebrows rose. “Pleasure? As in sex?”

Harry’s cheeks flamed redder. “Yeah. But hey, don’t think I’m throwing that on you now! I’ve barely agreed to feed off of you, I won’t let anyone touch you until you’re absolutely positively certain you’re happy with us.”

Liam fell quiet for a few moments, thinking, before asking, “And what if I’m not happy with you guys?”

Harry’s falling face was enough to make up Liam’s mind. “Well, um, then I don’t know,” the vampire mumbled sadly.

Liam nodded but didn’t reply. He was still scared--petrified-- to be fed off again. But as these boys--vampires--talked to him more and more, he was finding himself growing to like them. And both when Louis and Harry kissed him, every atom in Liam’s being was urging him to let the vampires do as they please to him. It was lust, it was sparks, it was even possibly love.

The door opened and Louis popped his head in. “How’s it going in here?”

Liam watched as Harry looked over at him and smiled.

“Good,” Harry replied, standing up from the bed and leaving Liam feeling cold.

“Do you think you’ll be up to another feeding tomorrow, Liam?” Louis asked, swinging his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging him close.

“I’m not sure. I still feel pretty weak,” Liam confided.

“I can wait until you give the okay,” Harry said.

“Not sure Zayn will…” Louis muttered against Harry’s shoulder but Liam still heard it.

Liam watched their exchange, seeing how the two boys just fit together. Strangely, Liam wanted to fit with them too. “If you let me chose when it’s okay to let you feed again, I promise not to fight you,” Liam said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Louis’s eyes brightened and Harry looked like he was about to cry.

“Really?” Louis chirped, squeezing Harry’s waist tighter.

“Yes. But I need more time then just tomorrow. I want to, um, get to know you guys more? If that makes sense?” Liam asked, his cheeks flushing with the little amount of blood in his body.

“Of course!” Louis cheered, looking like he’d bounce away if he wasn’t holding onto Harry.

“But, um, can I sleep now?” Liam asked and both vampires nodded.

“We’ll be back to give you dinner!” Louis said, ushering Harry out of the room. Liam curled into the covers more as the light flicked off, making the only light come from under the blinds in the room. Now that he had more control over his blood, Liam didn’t feel as scared to let the vampires feed from him.

~

“Are you sure you’ll be able to wait that long to feed from him, Louis?” Harry asked once they were both down stairs.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be good. Are you going to be okay feeding from him once he gives the okay?”

Harry nodded. “I think so. As long as you’re there with me.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Louis said comfortingly, pulling Harry into a cuddle on the couch. “Things are turning out, aren’t they?” he asked happily into Harry’s neck.

“With Liam, yeah. I just hope Niall and Zayn get home soon,” Harry sighed.

Louis pouted and nipped his fang against Harry’s neck, making a little blood appear. He licked up the dribble of blood. “They’ll be fine. Zayn can‘t be mad enough at Niall to hurt him or anything.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck and whispered, “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you want to see happen next. This was prompt based so I have no creativity for where to take this next! Help me! Also, don't kill me if I don't update for a while :( Going to try to update once a week with my days off but not sure if that'll happen. :(


	4. BAM LOOK WHO UPDATED!

When Niall found Zayn, he was at a bar and was already three shots and two beers in. Alcohol still affected vampires, despite the myth. Niall calmly sat down beside his mate at the bar. The place was rather empty for a Friday, but then again it was barely noon. 

Niall knew Zayn knew he was there but yet the back haired boy just continued to stare forward while taking another swig of his beer.

Niall ordered himself a pint and sipped at it for a good five minutes before the silence got too much for him. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn scoffed, not looking away from his spot on the wall. “What for?”

“You’re not a monster, Zayn. Never were, never will be.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn finally turned to look at Niall. “We’ve killed before. Both of us have taken the lives of humans. Aren’t murders considered monsters?”

Niall gulped but shook his head. “What we are—we can’t control. We’re vampires. On the outside we’re all monsters. But inside we are who we were before, right? Human.”

Zayn seemed to snarl at the word. He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket as he stood and threw it onto the bar and walked off towards the exit.

Niall hurried after him and followed him into an alleyway. “Do you love me?” he almost yelled.

Zayn froze at this and turned around. “Of course I do, Ni. Don’t think my mood about the human has anything to do with how I feel about us,” he expressed.

Niall slowly stepped forward. “Would you love me…” he spoke slowly, reaching out a taking Zayn’s hand, “if I were human?”

Zayn appeared puzzled by that question but then his surprise turned to anger. “You’re not human.”

“But I was,” Niall assured. “You were too, remember? I remember seeing you around town before. If I had approached you, would you have felt the same?”

“If it was meant to be…” Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know how the mate thing works for humans.”

“It is destiny in any form, only enhanced with vampires,” Niall explained, even though Zayn knew this. 

“Then yes, I would have loved you.”

“Well, what if you were the only one turned that night? What if that vampire managed to save us without having to turn us? Would you have run away like you are now from Liam?”

Zayn’s glare was turning sad. “This isn’t fair.”

“I know it’s not, but it’s the only way I can get you to see.” Niall sighed and squeezed Zayn’s hand.

“Liam scares me,” Zayn quietly admitted.

“Me too,” Niall said with a smirk. “I’m usually the one being fretted over and being protected but now we all have him to take care of. It’s scary. But nice.”

Zayn nodded in agreement. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Okay,” Niall said and tugged on Zayn’s hand in the direction of their home. 

~

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Louis asked Liam, gripping tightly (but not vampire tightly) onto his hand as Liam descended the stairs.

Liam nodded, still a little light-headed and weak from being fed on. “I feel like a prisoner in that room,” he said, glancing around the pictures on the walls of the staircase. “I just want to eat food in a kitchen,” he said with a small shrug.

Louis nodded, in understanding. He knew he should remind Liam that even though they were letting him come downstairs, they couldn’t let him go outside. They were slowly starting to trust Liam, but even Louis knew that Liam could just make a run for it and scream their secret to the world in a matter of seconds.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry jumped up from the couch. “Hey, what are you doin’?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“We’re making Liam breakfast,” Louis announced, still not released Liam’s hand until he was safely seated at the bar stool in the kitchen.

“It’s almost midnight…” Harry pointed out as he followed them into the kitchen.

“Oh,” Louis frowned, turning around to look at the clock on the stove. “All I bought was eggs and bacon,” he sighed.

“It’s okay, I like breakfast foods,” Liam said quickly and smiled softly.

Louis looked relieved and quickly set to work on making the meal.

Harry took a seat beside Liam. “How are you feeling?”

“I think after I get a good meal, I’ll be ready for another round by morning,” Liam explained.

“You sure? You said you wanted to get to know us more,” Harry said, surprised. He expected Liam to protest further feedings for longer.

Liam nodded. “I’m positive,” he assured. “I kind of just want to get it over with.” He shrugged.

They both turned to watch Louis rush around the kitchen preparing the food. Minutes later Zayn and Niall entered through the backdoor.

“What is that horrible smell?” Niall gasped.

“It’s bacon!” Louis cheered.

“No, that’s charcoal,” Niall said and Harry laughed.

Liam, the other vampires antics falling into the background, gulped as he glanced behind him to see Zayn standing in the doorway, staring at him. 

“How’s it going?” Zayn asked and Liam could hear the sarcasm so Liam just rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Not even a second later, Zayn had his arm wrapped around Liam’s throat, his head pressed into the vampire’s chest.

“Zayn!” the surrounding vampires shouted while Liam struggled to breathe.

“Little inconsiderate brat—“

“Let him go!” Louis demanded, running around, ready to attack Zayn if he didn’t release Liam.

“Zayn’s please!” Harry’s face cracked and Zayn’s head snapped up to see tears pooling in Harry’s eyes.

Zayn released Liam and the boy collapsed against the counter, coughing and struggling to get in deep breaths. 

Louis and Harry were instantly at Liam’s side asking him if he was okay.

Zayn rushed from the room and ran upstairs.

“This has gotta stop happening,” Niall groaned, moving to go after Zayn once again.

“No,” Liam said quickly, holding his hand up to stop Niall. “I’ll go,” he said.

“What??” Louis gasped.

“He just tried to strangle you!” Harry pointed out, gripping onto Liam’s arm for dear life it seemed.

Liam gulped and just shook his head before pushing out of Harry and Louis’s arms, who surprisingly let him go, and ran after Zayn. Liam was practically out of breath by the time he reached the top of the stairs but he persisted his way to the separate bedroom that Louis had earlier pointed out as the guest room where they all went to when they needed time alone. Liam didn’t bother knocking before barging into the room.

Zayn shot up from where he had been sitting on the bed and glared at Liam. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Liam was breathing heavy but he tried to keep on a stern face. “I want you to feed off of me,” he explained.

Zayn looked baffled. “Why the hell would you want that?”

“Because I want you to know that I’m willing to give this thing a shot. I’m not your pet. I’m not worthless because you want my blood. You may also want me dead at the same time, but more so you crave my blood. Let me show that I’m a playing participant now; a mate as the others have suggested.”

“You’re not—“ Zayn began to protest but Liam silenced him by rushing to him and kissing him.

Zayn stilled and allowed Liam to kiss his lips. Liam’s scent was invading his every sense and his lips were hot against Zayn’s which were cold. Liam’s heart seemed to skip a beat and he moaned, then Zayn was groping Liam’s body and pulling the human flush against his stone-like body.

Zayn returned the kiss, roughly pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth and letting his hands grope Liam’s sides. Then Zayn lifted Liam off the ground and Liam’s legs obediently wrapped around Zayn’s small waist. Zayn carried Liam to the bed all while they continued to explore one another’s mouths, though Zayn was winning in the battle for dominance. 

With a quick movement, Liam was pinned down on the bed and Zayn’s hands and lips explored further heated skin on Liam. He moved to the rhythm of Liam’s pounding heart, a beat he never found more beautiful. 

“You have no idea what I want to do to you,” Zayn panted against Liam’s neck.

“You want to kill me,” Liam gasped.

Zayn chuckled darkly before slowly pulling away, sitting heavily down beside him. “That was a nice trick,” he said, staring at Liam’s red and puffy lips.   
“No way in hell you’d let me go any further,” he pointed out. “I could hear Harry on the other side of the door waiting to barge in.”

Liam swallowed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “Did it work?” he asked.

Zayn bit his lip before stating, “I’ll let you know later. For now, I want you to leave.”

“Why?” Liam asked. 

“You just attacked me to remind me that I want you for something besides your blood and to kill you.”

“And?”

“It means you only see yourself as blood or pleasure to us, am I right?”

Liam frowned and his eyes fell down to his own chest. “I didn’t really think about that,” he admitted.

“If you’re going to try and convince me that you’re more to us than just a meal, you’re going to have to convince yourself first,” Zayn replied and gave Liam a small pat on the back before walking out the door, leaving Liam alone on the bed.

~

Moments after Zayn walked in, Harry and Niall entered.

“What the hell was that?!” Niall nearly screamed at Liam, who was now scooting to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You guys say “hell” a lot,” Liam muttered, discounting the question. 

“Niall, shush,” Harry said before stting down next to Liam. “Where that come from?” he asked.

Liam shrugged helplessly. “That wasn’t my plan when I came up here,” he admitted.

“I didn’t think so but you were very willing--it was so hard not to rush in here and pull him off of you,” Harry confessed.

Niall plopped down on Liam’s other side. “What happened to scared Liam who shakes at the near sight of Zayn? Heck, you still flinch every time Lou comes into a room.”

“Guess I’m kind of getting over it,” Liam said bitterly before standing up. “Tell Lou I’ll take my food later. I’m going to bed,” he said before marching down the hall to the other room.

“That was weird,” Harry said softly.

“I agree,” Niall said but then his eyes sparkled. “Do you remember the first time, we uh, did it?” he asked.

Harry frowned slightly before nodding. “Yeah, it was the first night we were together,” he explained, even though Niall already knew it.

“Remember how we were all embarrassed after because before that none of us had felt anything towards each other? But then we were in that room and just BAM we all started jumping each other’s bones,” Niall expressed dramatically, making Harry smile.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled but then realization fell onto him. “You think that’s what happened with Liam? That he, too, has those instincts?”

Niall nodded, “I think so. It’s the only explanation. Not that Liam doesn’t have the right to be attracted to us, but that was a little extreme, right? Especially after Zayn tried killing him twice in a row—“

“Maybe it’s a kink,” Louis cut in as he skipped into the room.

Harry just rolled his eyes. “You heard?”

Louis nodded and flopped onto his belly between them on the bed. “Yeah, and I talked to Liam. He’s really shaken up and confused. He said he only came up to yell at Zayn not, ya know, do that.”

“He asked Zayn to feed off of him first,” Niall pointed out.

“Apart of the “get it over with” thing I think,” Louis said before grabbing both Harry and Niall’s arms, pulling them down besides him. “Cuddle with me,” he pouted at the two other vampires who happily complied.

After a few minutes of the three vampires cuddling on the guest bed, Harry spoke up, “We’re all gunna be alright, aren’t we Lou?”

Louis nodded, his face buried in Niall’s neck. “Yeah, we will be. Give it some time and Liam will be letting us all finally love him like that, even Zayn.”

“What Zayn said though, it’s true,” Harry added. “Liam needs to understand that even though his instincts are going to change, he can’t give up on what he really wants. I think there’s a difference if his instincts go against what he truly wants.”

“But what if what he truly wants isn’t us?” Niall whispered and neither Harry nor Louis knew how to reply. None of them wanted to face that possibility.


End file.
